


we gay keep scrolling

by applekenma



Series: Volleyball Gays™: Adventures! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Gay TikToks, Gen, Goshiki Fan Club, Goshiki is pure, Pining, Shiratorizawa, Tendou and Ushijima are addicted to TikTok, Tendou knows how to throw it back, The Author Regrets Nothing, catching feelings, simping, we gay keep scrolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: Go read my chatfic called "volleyball gays™" to understand it better.-The gang crashes into Goshiki's dorm room and watch gay TikToks.-Goshiki is starting to question his sexuality-Goshiki is catching feelings and is having a gay disaster 👀-Ushijima and Tendou watch Tiktoks all day-Pure fluff  (get ready to schedule your dentist appointment)
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Volleyball Gays™: Adventures! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826164
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80
Collections: My Favorite Haikyuu Fics





	we gay keep scrolling

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, @ripetrash for giving me the idea of the gang bursting into Goshiki's dorm screaming Dora the Explorer ❤️  
> (I'm sorry for the amount of Shiratorizawa content that I've been writing lately but I just can't get enough of these boys)

Goshiki is currently in his dorm room and on the floor, giggling over some texts from his team. Tendou's gushing about how Ushijima's ass is so fine and that he can throw it back like a king. Goshiki was confused but smiled and went to go lie on his bed. His roommate was out of town for a week with their parents so Goshiki had the whole dorm room to himself. He was scrolling through Youtube and settled down to watch some cute dog videos when, Tendou, Semi, Shirabu, and Ushijima slammed open the door to his dorm. Tendou was blasting Dora the Explorer on his phone while he and Semi were screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs. Goshiki squeaked at the noise. Though, he wasn't too surprised that they all barged into his dorm. It was a normal occurrence.

"Senpai! What are you doing here?" Tendou cranked down the volume on his phone and grinned.

"We all just wanted to hang out with our favorite kohai~," he said in a sing-song voice. Goshiki blushed from the praise. Shirabu sent an apologetic look while Ushijima was standing there, stoic as ever. Goshiki noticed not all his teammates were here.

"Where's everyone else?" He glanced behind Ushijima's shoulder to see if anyone else was coming. Shirabu sighed.

"They said that they didn't want to enter the chaos that's bound to happen." Goshiki nods his head, understanding what he means by that. Everyone got situated inside the dorm, sprawling out on the floor, and talking about their life.

Tendou suddenly jumped and exclaimed, "How about we watch some gay TikTok compilations on Youtube?" Without waiting for an answer, Tendou grabbed Goshiki's laptop that was sitting on his desk and pulled up a video. Tendou onto Ushijima's lap, laying the laptop in front of him so everyone could see the chaos of gay being on the gay side of TikTok. Shirabu and Semi sat next to each other against the bed frame with Goshiki situating himself next to the latter, leaning against him so he could see the screen. The physical contact made Semi's cheeks go light pink but shook it off and watched the video.

Ushijima was watching Tendou laugh at the video with a soft smile on his face. Ushijima always had a soft spot for the red-head. He then kissed the top of his head which made Tendou blush with a pout on his face ( _absolutely_ adorable). Semi, Shirabu, and Goshiki laughed at their interaction and continued watching boys being gay as fuck.

Goshiki never really thought about his sexuality really. He knows he gets flustered around girls sometimes, but the feeling he gets when a boy comes near him or compliments him is different. It's like butterflies are fluttering inside his stomach. Was this called love? He wasn't sure, but he knew that he loved his Senpai's very much.

He stopped leaning against Semi and he swore he heard him mumble "aw, man". Anyway, he got stopped leaning against Semi and thought,

_What would it feel like to kiss a boy?_

His eyes "subconsciously" trailed down to Semi's lips. Oh, how soft they would feel if he-

Goshiki blushed heavily, embarrassed that he was thinking about kissing Semi.

 _Why would I even think about that?! He's my Senpai!_ He tried to look at anything but Semi's lips. That was a mistake. His eyes then landed on Shirabu's soft hair. Oh, how silky it would feel to-

 _No, Tsutomu!! Stop thinking about that!_ He internally screamed and tried to watch the video without blushing at the thought of Semi or Shirabu.

 _I think I'm having gay panic_ , he thought.

Semi glances at Goshiki and takes notice of how red his face is. "You good, Goshiki? You're really red."

Tendou paused the video and everyone stared at Goshiki, making him even more embarrassed.

Goshiki quickly covered his cheeks with his hands, "I-I'm fine! Completely fine!"

Semi raised an eyebrow but didn't pry any further. Tendou had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Aww, he's blushing~" he teased. Goshiki flopped on the floor and groaned. 

Shirabu thankfully stepped in, "Tendou, stop embarrassing him."

Tendou looked down at Goshiki and surprisingly stopped. Goshiki silently thanked Shirabu for saving his ass. 

They finished watching the video and made small talk amongst each other while Tendou and Ushijima were doing the "Savage" TikTok dance. Well, Ushijima was messing up though because he was too busy staring at Tendou's hips while he threw it back. He licked his lips and hummed in content. Semi and Shirabu gagged while Goshiki turned red for the 50th time that afternoon. Tendou caught on with what everyone was talking about and yanked Ushijima's shirt towards him to kiss him passionately. 

Semi and Shirabu cringed, both grabbing Goshiki and covering his eyes from this unholiness. Where is Asahi when you need him?

After all the gagging and making-out, everyone settled down to do their own thing. Tendou and Ushijima were sitting on Goshiki's bed, watching more TikToks. Semi was resting against the bed frame, scrolling through his social media while Shirabu and Goshiki were sprawled out on the floor, watching vines (Clean ones of course. Don't want our baby Goshiki to get corrupted.)

* * *

A few hours later, Semi, Tendou, and Ushijima found Shirabu and Goshiki circled up against each other, sleeping.

Tendou wore an evil grin on his face, "I'm totally going to use this for blackmail!" Ushijima chuckles, taking a picture and saving it.

Semi clutched his chest, crying, "They are so goddamn cute, I can't." He also takes a picture and makes it his home screen.

I guess this is going to be the 19741st photo of "Cute Shiratorizawa Moments"

* * *

7:38 P.M

**"we gay keep scrolling"**

Miracleboy: look at this treasure we witnessed wesimp.png

Itachi: oh my goodness gracious I am deceased please send help 

Ha-ya-toes: IO(A*YUTWOEGDIULBGH:LIU>LIULIBGULUYVH<

WeloveReon: new screensaver asap

10dough: semisemi literally cried!! i was dying

Semicircle: how could you not, it was adorable

Itachi: we simp these boys

10dough: ^ tru

**🟢 Purebaby and Shirapoop are now online**

Ha-ya-toes: oh shit

Shirapoop: WTF AM I WE(*RGYFHUYGREILJDSK

Purebaby: WAHH!! I'M SO SORRY SENPAI FOR SLEEPING ON YOU!!! (ノдヽ)

Shirapoop: IM NOT MAD, IM ACTUALLY FEELING THE OPPOSITE

**❌ Shirapoop has deleted a message(s)**

Purebaby: Huh? Senpai?? What was that?

Shirapoop: NOTHING NEVERMIND

10dough: I think someone is having a gay crisis~~

Shirapoop: i will fucking shave your hair off (A/N: and that's why Tendou's bald in the timeskip)

10dough: no, not my precious hair!!

Shirapoop: too late :)

Purebaby: Shirabu-senpai, don't!!

Shirapoop: okay :D

10dough: wow so you won't do it if tsutomu says so

Shirapoop: yes

WeloveReon: i mean, we all have a soft spot for him

Ha-ya-toes: ^

10dough: THIS IS WHY MOM DOESN'T LOVE YOU 

Semicircle: lmao what

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Grammarly sometimes because it literally corrects you on some stuff when it's correct smh
> 
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! ^^


End file.
